


His World

by Andy_the_person



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: But it's there, Cousin Incest, Fluff, I just think they're all cute together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Twincest, not the main focus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_the_person/pseuds/Andy_the_person
Summary: Kyouya thinks about his fellow host club members and what they mean to him.He comes to a shocking conclusion.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Haruhi/Mitsukuni/Hikaru/Kaoru/Takashi/Kyouya/Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Everyone
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Tamaki it all started with Tamaki. Kyouya can remember it so vividly. Violet eyes staring at him with wonder and excitement. He wondered if Tamaki had intended to turn his life upside down from the very beginning. 

At first Kyouya thought nothing of Tamaki, another fool he had to entertain for the sake of building connections. But for some reason he couldn't read Tamaki. For as long as he can remember he could always read people, and they always had an alternative motive. But when Kyouya tried to read Tamaki, all he was able to find were good intentions and genuine emotion.

Tamaki was his adventure. He would grab Kyouya's hand, looking at him with big sparkling eyes, blonde hair that was wavy and bright, excited energy that no matter how hard he tried to avoid it would cause Kyouya to hide a smile. Tamaki could convince Kyouya to do practically anything he wanted and he dreaded the day tamaki realized that. It was common occurrence to find them both bickering back and forth about ideas for The Host club. Kyokao would shut them down but then eventually be drawn to compromise. Weather from Tamaki's watering eyes or a pout of his lip. He was just too kind-hearted for Kyouya's resolved to hold up under those damn puppy eyes.

With his persistence, excitement and determination Tamaki had changed Kyouya's life forever. He now had plans and adventures to go on. His life been brightened that day even if he didn't know it at the time.

When Kyouya met Mori senpai he was introduced by Tamaki and his first thought was 'big'. He was both tall and muscled. He walked with a certain confidence that can only be gained from years of training. Constantly ready to defend. Kyouya was mildly intermediated, yes but he was not going to let himself live in fear of this person. 

Besides for some reason he seemed.... Soft? Passive?... Caring?

Mori senpai was Kyouya's comfort. Despite being the youngest child in his family for the first time Kyouya felt like he had someone to take care of him. The realization came slow, through reassuring nods and a strong yet calm hand resting on his shoulder when he silently gave into all the pressure placed on him Mori would be his peace of mind. Kyouya never felt the need to manipulate Mori it just never felt necessary. Mori was oddly straight forward for someone that didn't talk much. He didn't need to talk when he was with Mori senpai they were content in each other's company. Being cared for was such a unfamiliar feeling to him and yet he never wanted to live without it again.

Kyouya's first impression of Hani senpai was somewhere along the lines of is this really the haninozuka hair? Hani was undoubtably adorable in almost every way. But the closer he looked the more he could see a subtle yet terrifying confidence in his demeanor the same kind he'd observed from Mori senpai. This was covered by a thick layer of sweetness.

Hani senpai was Kyouya's joy. Before he had met Hani all of his actions would be targeted towards becoming successful, he never once considered doing anything for fun or own enjoyment. Then Hani arrived and Hani never made a decision without taking into account his own enjoyment. And he was happy. Slowly Kyouya began to understand it. Hani would smile at him for the littlest of things he would happily explain all about his delicious cake and cute things he loved, never once ashamed. He always had a way of convincing Kyouya to do the same. As Kyouya talked about things he was sure would bore Huni, Hani would take a special effort to listen and talk about it with Kyouya. He would giggle and add in his own input as Kyouya would talk about a new way to save money, a painting that he was working on, or a particular thread of politics he found interesting. It didn't matter what it was, Hani never made him feel unproductive, silly, or boring for liking what made him happy. Hani was able to bring out the joy in Kyouya's life that he didn't even know he had.

Hikaru and his brother Kaoru came into the music room with a carefree and board attitude. The Hitachiin brothers had somewhat of a reputation for being attractive trouble makers. They lived up to both of those titles. Although Kyouya had trouble telling them apart he could tell that they were making a conscious effort not to show their differences. The one Kyouya would later find out was Hikaru had a sharp stare and a shaper smile. He looked suspicious of everyone and everything that wasn't his brother. He seemed to be the ringleader often speaking first and starting the motions even if it was only noticeable by a millisecond.

Hikaru was Kyouya's passion. Everything with Hikaru was fast and fiery. No one was safe from his sharp tongue. Hikaru was a storm of fire and ice. Cold and closed off to everyone, not unlike Kyouya himself, however dissimilar to him Hikaru was also bold and hothead never backing down from a challenge even one he was sure to lose. They were beginning to open up. It was something Haruhi said to them he believes. Hikaru would often strut up to Kyouya sometimes with Kaoru sometimes without. challenging his or Tamaki's authority, to which Kyouya would listen patiently watching as Hikaru would move his hands from side to side passionately making his case of which he usually would forget some integral detail. Kyouya would remind him of such a detail resulting in a frustrated pout from the other. Resulting in Kyouya hiding a fawn grin with an evil one. Hikaru lit a fire in Kyouya, he eventually found that he didn't mind that.

Kaoru comes into the music room next to his brother. Twin sets of auburn hair. Kaoru mimicked his brother almost perfectly, it was clear they had been doing this for years. No matter how much they tried, small differences leaked out. While Hikaru's eyes were sharp, Kaoru's eyes shined with curiosity and intrigue, often making them appear much rounder. Kyouya would not be able to tell them apart fully for a while, but as for that first meeting Kyouya referred to Kaoru as the one with curious eyes. 

Kaoru was his match. For the longest time the twins were practically denying any differences between them. Every now and then kaoru would just catch on to something before anyone else hazel eyes widening in realization before quickly setting it aside in favor of teasing someone with his twin. The moments of sincerity were far and few between until Haruhi came along and entered their world. From there Kyouya saw a part of Kaoru he wasn't expecting. Intelligence and maturity, something Kyouya would admit took him by surprise. Kaoru's intelligence was so similar to Kyouya yet so different. Kaoru was naturally intelligent, he wasn't much of a bookworm, his intelligence often took the form of attentiveness and a somewhat wise outlook on life. He never failed to make Kyouya think deeper. Kyouya was always able to please people and manipulate them but he was never able to truly understand them, not like Kaoru was. Before Kyouya perceived himself as the smartest person around not only intellectually but also through his mind for business and ability to control people. One conversation between him and Kaoru changed that. Kaoru was able to see angles Kyouya could only dream of. He could read people like a book and interpret it almost perfectly. Other times they would simply sit together and work quietly Kyouya on his laptop while Kaoru wood work on his beautiful designs. Kyouya felt like he never had to explain things to Kaoru. He of course appreciated his companionship with the others and (even though he would never admit it out loud) wouldn't give it up for the world. But there was something completely satisfying about having someone who he can truly connect with on an intellectual level. 

Kyouya I would be lying if he claimed he didn't also think that Haruhi was male if only for a short time. However looking back at the softness in her features and her lovely voice he chides himself for not knowing immediately. She was very soft spoken, a contrast to everyone else in the club except Mori senpai. 

Haruhi is Kyouya's heart. Haruhi changed everything. In a way Kyouya felt like she was the last piece of the puzzle. After she joined everything just fit. Haruhi was also very intelligent. But unlike Kaoru her intelligence was a product of her own discipline and hard-working attitude. She has the kind of determination that Kyouya values so much. They don't always feel the need to talk when they're together, it's never awkward with the chaos of The host club simply sitting together in silence was a rare moment. Haruhi truly had a gold heart, she was ready to help someone in any way she could but she also knew when the right time was to help and when she shouldn't get involved, as opposed to Tamaki who couldn't help but getting invested in other people's problems even when it wasn't necessary. Haruhi was never and will never be a pushover, she didn't put up with any of the other host club members crap and her bluntness always proved there was no ill-will behind it. When they did speak Haruhi had a way of drawing out the good in Kyouya. Kyouya felt as though she could see right through him peeling back his carefully constructed mask to reveal a kind side of Kyouya he had long forgotten about.

Kyouya knew it was unrealistic, perhaps even selfish but he secretly hopes that they can stay like this. He's not sure what he would be without them after all they are his adventure comfort, joy, passion, match, and heart. They were his world.

.

.

.

.

Kyouya loves them.... All of them.  
.

.

.

fuck.


	2. Gorgeous together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're gorgeous together kyouya felt blessed to be a small part of that.

Kyouya had never previously considered himself in love with anyone. So the prospect of all the sudden being in love with six someone's was alarming to put it lightly. His father always taught him and his brothers to chase after success and if there was something he wanted then he should take it.

Kyouya mused he didn't think going after six lovers was what his father meant at the time. He knew his father wouldn't be angry about his sexuality. They weren't a religious family after all. His other siblings were straight with one brother already married and the other dating a girl seriously, producing heirs would not be an issue. His father was strict but not foolish enough to be homophobic.

However Kyouya had no idea how he would react to six love interests. Not to mention the daunting task of finding out whether his fellow hosts were even polyamorous in the first place.

Kyouya hummed thoughtfully eyeing Hani Mori and Hikaru moving chairs back in their place after a long day of hosting. He new Hikaru was bisexual. As well as they hid it Kyouya knew there was more to the brotherly love act then he let on (pretty much everyone in the host club knew) Kaoru felt the same. Although he couldn't be sure on whether the two had talked about it with each other yet. Hikaru also had feelings for Haruhi witch wasn't a sure sign he or his brother were polyamorous but a good start.

Mori and Hani were definitely romantically involved so that at least made the both of them queer. And seeing as they were cousins they would likely be more forgiving of the twins feelings for each other.

A loud thud sounded from the other side of the room were Tamaki had dramatically fallen into Kaoru and Haruhi's arms, neither being prepared to catch Tamaki and his sudden flare of theater resulting in both being brought to the floor with him.

"You were supposed to catch me you rotten twin!" Tamaki crossed his arms pouting cutely a light blush appearing on his cheeks, the expression looking so right on his handsome features.

Kaoru laughed cheerily at him, the evening sun making his auburn hair appear fire red. "Milord if you wanted me to catch you why fall on Haruhi as well?" He spoke though giggles.

Kyouya calmly made his way over to the group being joined by Hani and Mori senpai. Hikaru rushed past them.

"Get off of them you perv!" Hikaru shouted although he was clearly teasing and no malice entered his voice that didn't stop Tamaki from looking absolutely scandalized.

He blushed deeper as if just noticing his position no top of the two under class men. He shot up and stuttered, clearly embarrassed. Haruhi, all too familiar with this situation rolled her eyes then smiled endearingly at Tamaki. 

Mori helped her off of the floor, a gentle smile falling on his features at Haruhi's thank you. "I'm alright senpai" she answered his silent question smiling sweetly at him her face glowing in the evening sun. Hani quietly muttered something to Haruhi making her giggle subtly.

"W-well if you would've c-caught me then sweet Haruhi wouldn't have bee-"

"Don't you pin this on me boss I'm not exactly the sweeping people of their feet type." Kaoru flexed, proving his point with very lean muscle. If Kyouya wasn't looking for it he wouldn't even notice (he internally facepalmed for looking for it.)

Mori offered a strong hand to Kaoru which he took and gracefully stood nodding his thanks to him, the same expression Mori had given Haruhi was now directed towards Kaoru. Kyouya wondered what it would be like to have those soft eyes on him.

Hikaru quickly joined his brother, standing at his side, he gave Kaoru a look asking if he was alright after Kaoru nodded dismissing his concern Hikaru slung his arm around his brother, his lips curved into a striking smirk, his alluring confidence never wavering. They shared a mischievous look that lasted only a half a second before they both turned to Tamaki. 

Kyouya knew that look, it meant trouble. They were about to relentlessly tease Tamaki. 

"You know Tamaki." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"If you want to be swept off your feet." Kaoru added.

They both fell dramatically on either side of Mori senpai, his reflexes being sharp as steel made catching them both with either hand an easy task. Hani cheered encouraging the two first years. 

"You could always fall over Mori senpai" they both said in unison. 

"Yeah Tama-chan. Mori-chan would be happy to sweep you off your feet" Hani exclaimed innocently but something in his big brown eyes told Kyouya that Hani knew exactly what he was doing. 

Did Hani know something that Kyouya didn't?

Both Mori and Tamaki blushed, although ever the drama queen Tamaki's blush was much deeper. 

Tamaki sputtered indignantly at the twins still draped theatrically on Mori's arms. Tamaki then dragged Haruhi into the argument with some statement claiming that she was his best and now only child. Haruhi simultaneously shooting him down with a quick you're not my father as well as chastising the twins for picking on Tamaki. Hani baking her up telling them that it isn't nice to tease.

Kyouya felt a fawn smile form on his lips. They looked wonderful all six bathed in golden sunlight. They looked like a magnificent panting. All beautiful individually but absolutely gorgeous together. The way they just fit was so satisfying, knowing that he was even a small piece of that felt incredible. 

"Beautiful aren't they Kyo-chan?" Kyouya readjusted himself, hiding his startled reaction and turning to Hani who was now on his right side he had a somewhat old expression on his face, one that reminded Kyouya that Hani was the oldest and possibly wisest among them. Not for the first time and he doubted it would be the last Kyouya wounded just how much Hani knew. 

Kyouya nodded, pushing up his glasses. 

"Vary" 

Hani grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't. Write. Hani!!!
> 
> Also Kyouya you're being so gay omg

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do them all justice but my favorite character is Kaoru and I think it shows a little. 😅


End file.
